


You clicked your heels (and wished for me)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one where Victor kidnaps Yuuri.





	You clicked your heels (and wished for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Northern Downpour_ by Panic! at the Disco.

“Victor!” Yurio roars. He glides in and lands lightly next to Victor, moving gracefully despite his large size.

“Hmm? Yes?” Victor replies calmly. He doesn’t bother to raise his head from where it’s resting on his front legs, his gaze fixed on the prize lying between his paws.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yurio asks furiously, his tawny scales rippling.

Victor ignores him, as he often chooses to do.

“Victor!” Yurio roars again, this time so loudly that the ground shakes beneath them.

The boy lying between Victor’s deadly sharp claws starts to stir from his enchanted sleep. Victor nudges him gently with his snout, and the boy awakens.

He blinks a few times, and rubs his eyes blurrily. When he sees Victor’s giant face peering down at him, he smiles. “Victor, where are my glasses?”

“Yuuri!” Victor croons, and nudges him again with his silvery grey snout.

Yurio exhales angrily, and sets some nearby trees on fire. “You can’t keep him! Those little humans in his little village will come up here with their little torches and try to hunt us. _Again_.”

“Keep me? Are you kidnapping me, Victor?” Yuuri asks with an admonishing look on his face.

“I’m a dragon,” Victor says in response to both of them. “It’s in my nature to hoard treasure.”

“Oh, really?” Yurio says sarcastically. He glances towards Victor’s cave, which is crammed full of gold and jewels.

“Yuuri, come with me,” Victor urges. “We can fly away together.” With a flap of his wings and a flash of light, Victor changes his form into a tall, handsome man. He flips his silvery grey hair back from his face and smiles charmingly down at Yuuri.

Yuuri is quiet for a long moment. Victor knows he’s thinking of his family, his teacher, his friends, who live in the village at the foot of the mountain. Yuuri has spent all of his life there, and it’s familiar and safe.

“I’ll show you the world, Yuuri,” Victor promises. “We can go anywhere you want. And if you ever want to come back, to see your family and friends, we can come back.” 

He tilts Yuuri’s chin up with a finger, and stares deeply into his soft brown eyes. Yuuri’s cheeks flush, a delicate sweet pink, and finally he nods. Victor desperately wants to hold him, squeeze him tightly, swallow him whole. Instead, he changes back to his original form, and lowers his body to the ground for Yuuri to climb up onto his back.

“Victor!” Yurio roars, watching them rise up into the sky. “What about all of your gold, all of your treasure?”

Victor grins down at him, his teeth gleaming and sharp. “There is no treasure more precious than my beloved Yuuri,” he says, and they fly away.


End file.
